A Twist in Time
by ThatRavenclawBitch
Summary: Set during the season 3 finale, Rumplestiltskin and Belle are the ones to fall through Zelena's time portal into the past. Can they keep from changing the future and muddling their own history?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: From a series of prompts on tumblr. A What If AU where Rumple and Belle fell through Zelena's time portal instead of Emma and Hook.**

* * *

Belle stood up from the hard forest floor where she'd landed. Rubbing her neck and glancing around she let out an exasperated breath. They were definitely not in Storybrooke anymore.

"Are you alright?" She asked Rumple, who was standing a few feet away from her cracking his back.

"Fine, sweetheart," he said, straightening up. "Just a bit of a rough landing. Are you alright?"

Belle nodded, dusting leaves off her tights.

"Where are we? Are we back home in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Not where, sweetheart," he said, pointing at something behind her back. "When."

Belle followed Rumple's gaze to a wanted poster tacked on to a nearby tree with the likeness of Snow White. Fantastic. They were at least thirty years in the past, back before Regina's original curse.

"How do we get back?" Belle asked the obvious question. She and Rumple had planned a clandestine wedding in the woods for this evening after the little prince's coronation. They already had Archie lined up to officiate, and her father had promised to give her away. She wasn't missing that appointment for the world. Of course, she now had thirty years to wait until her wedding day. And if they made it back it might be as though no time at all had passed. Belle's attention was called back from the dubious nature of time travel to Rumplestiltskin.

"It should be easy enough," he answered. "We just need to get to my castle. I should have the means for a return trip there."

Belle arched an eyebrow at her fiancé. "Won't _you_ be there? Isn't that some kind of paradox?"

Rumple just shrugged. "I'll simply explain the situation to myself. I know things only I would know. It shouldn't be hard to convince me."

"Because you're always such a reasonable sort," Belle teased.

Rumple rolled his eyes. "Well I know I won't react well if we break in," he said. "Now listen carefully. It's very important that we — "

"Don't change anything," Belle interrupted. "I know the basic structure of time travel fiction, Rumple. By all rights, we should just sit on our hands until we die of old age because our being here at all seriously disrupts the timeline. Unfortunately, the sun would burn out before you did, and I don't relish dying an old maid. So lead on."

Rumple just looked at her in stunned silence for a moment before shaking his head.

"Fine, but first, let's try to look a little more inconspicuous."

With a wave of his hand, Rumple's tailored suit that he was so fond of in Storybrooke was replaced with the leather breeches, dragon hide coat and boots that were typical of him in this land. Feeling the tingle of magic around her own body, Belle glanced down to see that her clothes had been replaced with a simple brown peasant's dress. A simple brown peasant's dress with a very tight corset and low bodice that left very little to the imagination.

She glanced up at Rumple with a disgruntled expression. "Really?" she asked, gesturing at her cleavage.

Rumple just smirked at her. "You look fantastic, sweetheart."

With a huff Belle started toward the road. At least Rumple had seen fit to give her sensible boots. She didn't much relish traipsing around the forest in her platform heels.

"Well? Aren't you coming?" she asked her fiancé who hadn't moved from the clearing the time portal had deposited them in.

"It would take several hours at least to reach my castle on foot," Rumple said. "Imagine the irreversible damage we could do in that time. Just this once, we're using magic."

Before Belle could even think of an argument, he'd walked up behind her, seized her by the waist, and they were gone in a puff of purple smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anonymous prompted: Can you do past!Rumple walking in on present!Rumbelle sex. And maybe before that he isn't aware that they're together romantically and this is how he finds out?**

* * *

They materialized on a ridge overlooking the Dark Castle, the thick forest encroaching on all sides. Rumple let go of Belle's waist after making sure she was steady on her feet. She'd always hated traveling by magic. It left her feeling slightly nauseous.

"Why did you bring us all the way out here?" she asked, after regaining her breath. "Why not bring us to the castle gates?"

"We're right outside the protective wards I have set up," he said. "The me of the past would have detected something as magically powerful as myself the moment I set foot inside that boundary. We have to discuss some things first."

"No changing anything, I know."

"Exactly, Belle," Rumple said with a sigh. "And that's why you have to stay here."

"What?" Belle cried, outraged. "Absolutely not. I'm coming with you."

"Sweetheart, judging from the time period we now find ourselves in, you're either in that castle, or else I think you're dead," Rumple said bracingly. "If it's the first, you'll give your past self quite a shock. If it's the second, I'll find out you're alive in the future, and I will tear apart this world to find you. The consequences to our future timeline would be catastrophic."

Belle had to accede to his logic. She'd come upon many strange things when she lived in Rumple's castle, but a future version of herself would create quite the paradox, especially if the past versions of herself or Rumple realized they were together in the future. If he already knew they would one day be in love, perhaps Rumple wouldn't have been so quick to believe she was tricking him at Regina's behest. They could have saved thirty years of heartache. The consequences of that change to history struck her hard.

"You could save me," she said numbly. "I wouldn't have to be locked up in the asylum for all that time."

Rumple looked stricken, his brown eyes large in his face.

"Oh, sweetheart. I would if I could."

"Why can't we?" she asked. "It's such a small thing. You thought I was dead for so many years. What if we could spare you that pain?"

Rumplestiltskin placed a hand softly on her shoulder, unshed tears in his eyes. "Because even the smallest things can have unforeseen consequences. My darling Belle, if I knew what Regina had done to you, I'd have torn her limb from limb. The Dark Curse would never be cast. Henry would never be born. I'd never have had the chance to apologize to my son."

He let out a shuddering breath at the mention of Baelfire.

"We cannot change anything," he said once more. "Don't you think if I could save my son, I would? It would be so easy to tell my past self the exact nature of Bae's death. I could spend years coming up with a way to spare him. But if I did that, who knows what price I would have to pay? I could find myself back in a future where you had died instead. I cannot risk that, Belle!"

Rumple deflated like something had sucked all the air out of him. His eyes were bright with unshed tears, his chest heaving with barely contained emotion. That's when Belle realized how difficult this must really be for him. He'd spent 300 years trying to get back to Bae only to have him ripped away. He'd died for his son, only to have that sacrifice nullified. And now, he had a perfect opportunity to change that, to make sure Baelfire lived, and he couldn't do it.

She'd never been more heartbroken for him. And she'd never been more proud of him.

She wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back soothingly.

"I know, Rumple," she murmured. "Baelfire would understand. He wouldn't want you to change history. You're doing the right thing."

Rumple nodded against her shoulder, finally letting the tears fall. A moment later he was kissing her, pouring all his heartache and love into one single salty kiss that took her breath away. It was the first time they'd kissed in the Enchanted Forest since that fateful day, which might have not even happened yet depending on when they were.

Rumple gripped her hips tightly, slanting his mouth over hers to kiss her more deeply. She knew what he was doing. He wanted to forget. Wanted to lose himself in her, a way to keep his tenuous control of himself, to keep himself from tearing apart their future to save Bae. Well if that was how Rumple chose to cope, it was fine with Belle.

She let out a little gasp when her back met with the rough bark of a nearby tree. Rumple hoisted her up and her legs immediately locked around his waist as he continued to plunder her mouth with his tongue, pinning her between his body and the tree.

His lips slid from hers, trailing down her throat and to the tops of her breasts exposed by her dress. His hands came up to tear at the ties of her bodice. Belle could do nothing but cling to his shoulders, closing her eyes and throwing her head back against the solid tree behind her as Rumple's mouth latched on to one of her nipples, suckling her for all he was worth. His hands slid up her thighs, pushing her skirts ever higher. He was so close to where she needed him, his calloused fingers causing delicious friction against the tops of her thighs. He rubbed his thumb against her core through the fabric of her sodden panties.

"Rumplestiltskin!" she called out, breathless.

"Well what do we have here?" came a high-pitched voice from somewhere behind them, followed by an eerily familiar giggle.

Belle squealed, reaching for her open bodice and attempting to cover herself.

Rumple eased her down slowly, turning to face their new arrival while still shielding her with his body.

They were faced with the familiar imp form of Rumplestiltskin, his grey-green skin glittering in the afternoon sunlight, his large reptilian eyes currently comically wide, blinking at them owlishly.

"You!" he cried, looking from his own human form to Belle peeking over his shoulder and back again frantically. "And you!" he gestured at Belle. "Wha – wha – what!?"

Well, Belle thought, so much for not changing the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anonymous prompted: Can you fic that conversation that follows past!Rumple seeing them together?**

**Anonymous prompted: What happens next after Rumbelle are caught by imp!Rumple in the woods?**

* * *

After some initial awkwardness, it had been surprisingly easy to explain their plight to the Rumplestiltskin of the past. He'd been shocked at first, wondering how Belle had managed to slip out of his castle and find herself entangled with a man who looked exactly like him in human form. When they quickly explained they were from the future, he was distrustful, thinking they were some kind of trick. But once Rumple had brought up Baelfire, sharing memories that only the two of them would know, he had accepted their claim.

He'd even agreed to drink a memory potion after they were gone, not wanting to disrupt any future that would reunite him with his son. Rumplestiltskin had gone from gleefully murderous to buoyantly happy when he heard he would one day find Baelfire – that his Dark Curse would work. Rumple had tried to keep his face impassive, but Belle could tell it was taking every ounce of his strength not to tell his past self the truth.

Rumplestiltskin had graciously offered to let Rumple root around the castle for the tool which would aid their return to the future. That was how Belle found herself walking down the ridge toward the castle gates flanked by her True Love in two forms.

The past Rumplestiltskin kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Belle couldn't help but notice he had yet to comment on the position in which he'd found them. She was fairly sure she'd given him an eyeful when he first stumbled upon them in the woods. Experience had taught her Rumple had a great affinity for her breasts, so she wasn't surprised to find him watching her.

In truth, she was having trouble keeping her eyes off him as well. It was so strange to see him in the form she'd first fallen in love with contrasted with the man she'd grown to care for so deeply in Storybrooke.

Presently they were dressed almost identically. Identical bums looking identically fantastic in tight leather trousers, Belle grinned to herself. But the truth was she'd missed her imp. She loved Rumple in his current form, his soft graying hair, his large chocolate brown eyes always so filled with love for her. But the scales, the well-oiled curls, the dramatic hand gestures and impish giggle – that was the man who'd first stolen her heart. It was pleasant to see the two halves of the man she loved side by side.

When they reached the castle gates, the imp threw out a hand to stop them.

"Before we go in, I have more questions," Rumplestiltskin trilled.

"Of course you do," Rumple replied, quickly growing exasperated with his past self.

"What exactly was going on back there?" he asked, ignoring Rumple's comment.

Belle smirked. So he was going to bring that up after all.

"Exactly what it looked like," Rumple said smugly. Belle could have sworn Rumplestiltskin's oddly colored cheeks deepened in color for a moment.

"How?" he sputtered. "Why? If what you say is true and you two are Belle and I from the future…" he trailed off, looking at them expectantly.

He looked so hopeful, but guarded at the same time, his overlarge irises looking back and forth between them. Even being faced with his future he couldn't dare believe someone could want him.

Belle stifled a giggle.

"I forgot how cute you could be in this form," she said, nudging Rumple.

Rumplestiltskin's cheeks definitely darkened at that, and he sputtered for a moment before regaining his composure.

"Just so you know, _you_ are in there, dearie" the imp continued, gesturing at Belle. "So none of that funny business you were up to back there. Can't go giving _my Belle_ ideas."

"You could always cast a glamour on us," Belle supplied cheekily.

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes.

"For the sake of my sanity," the imp continued to Rumple with a flourish, "What is the nature of your relationship. It will all be wiped from my memory regardless. Don't tell me we fall for the help!"

Belle glanced sideways at Rumple, waiting for him to answer.

"You'll figure it out, _dearie_," Rumple replied, taking Belle's hand in his.

With that Rumple swaggered through the gates of the Dark Castle pulling Belle along with him, leaving a sputtering Rumplestiltskin behind.

"You shouldn't be so mean to yourself," Belle whispered.

"I didn't appreciate the way he was looking at you," Rumple growled.

Belle let out a loud laugh. "Rumple! Are you jealous of yourself?"

Her fiance ignored her, pushing open the heavy front doors of the Dark Castle. They were home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Spottytonguedog prompted: past!Belle is fascinated by Rumple looking human and keeps following Gold around.**

* * *

They'd been at the Dark Castle a full two days, and Belle was starting to grow antsy. Apparently the black fairy wand Rumple had been after could duplicate any magic that had ever been executed, including Zelena's time travel spell. However, the black fairy's wand was currently not working for reasons completely unknown.

That led to two very grumpy sorcerers.

Rumplestiltskin, as she'd taken to calling the imp, and Rumple, as she called her fiancé, had spent the majority of the past two days holed up in their laboratory, heads together over magical tomes and potions, alternately bickering and praising each other's brilliance.

Belle thought Rumplestiltskin had poured himself into the task more for the distraction from a certain maid than for any real concern over whether his future self ever made it home. He'd been increasingly nervous around the past incarnation of herself, even more so than she remembered from her days at the castle. It appeared the knowledge of their future relationship had him more than a little flustered.

As for past Belle, she'd taken everything remarkably in stride. Rumplestiltskin had explained that a time portal had opened and deposited them from the future. He'd also told her she would have to take a memory potion as well to prevent any paradoxes from too much forward knowledge.

Past Belle had been mesmerized by seeing herself, only a few years older and therefore still looking nearly identical. But that was nothing to her reaction to seeing Rumple. She constantly stared at him, studying the man as if trying to see the imp buried underneath, instead of the other way around. She had even taken to following him from room to room, much to Rumple's amusement, and Rumplestiltskin's displeasure.

"He's human," she had pointed out, rather uselessly in Belle's opinion, on their first day in the castle.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin had agreed, side eyeing his older self. "That's the face I was born with," he said derisively. "I see it doesn't get much better with age."

Rumple ignored the insult and continued to leaf through a giant leather bound grimoire.

"You mean, you weren't born like that?" Belle asked, gesturing at Rumplestiltskin.

"No, dearie," the imp replied tersely. "Underneath all this," he gestured to himself with a flourish, "I'm just as mundanely human as you. Now go read a book or whatever it is you like to do. We're busy."

"You could ask nicely," his maid replied, arching an eyebrow.

"I could also turn you into a toad," Rumplestiltskin snapped, but lacking any venom behind the words. "Now run along and play with yourself. I mean – the other you. Just go."

Belle had turned to leave, her gaze lingering on Rumple wistfully.

Now, after two days of looking like she was bursting with questions, it appeared her past self had finally reached her limit. They came rushing forth as Belle took tea with herself in the great hall.

"Is Rumple completely human in the future?" she asked, looking pointedly at her future self.

Belle twisted her teacup in her hands, trying to figure out how much she should divulge.

"He's different," she said finally. "He's still the Dark One, but we've been in a land without magic. His magic just manifests itself differently now."

The younger Belle's eyes lit up at the mention of another land.

"Do I get to travel often in the future?" she asked excitedly.

Belle didn't have it in her heart to lie to her own eager face. "Not as much as we'd like," she replied, trying to remain vague. Thirty years in a hospital basement was what this girl had to look forward to. Belle felt a strange sense of sympathy for herself.

"Are we still his maid?" the girl asked, color rising in her cheeks. "I only ask because I noticed you've been sharing a room these past two nights."

Belle felt her stomach plummet. They'd all agreed not to tell her past self any of the details of her relationship with Rumple lest they cause any irreparable damage in the meantime. She'd been meticulous about keeping her interactions with Rumple strictly professional any time her past self was around. She hadn't bet on the girl noticing their sleeping arrangements.

It had been silly, really. But honestly, their first night in the castle would have been their wedding night if they hadn't fallen through that damned portal. She couldn't imagine sleeping apart from Rumple. And yes, maybe they'd been all too excited to "christen" the Dark Castle as Rumple put it. They'd never had a chance to have sex there before. They couldn't resist.

"I – that is to say, we –" Belle stammered.

"It's okay if you can't say anything," her younger self interrupted with a smile. "It's enough to know there's hope for us. Though I don't suppose I will know for long if he makes me drink that potion."

Belle reached out and grabbed the other Belle's hand. "It all works out for the best. I promise."

Belle squeezed her hand back. "He is handsome, isn't he?" she whispered. "Not that I don't find him intriguing now as well. But those dark eyes, and that hair! He looks so different, and yet he's so much the same."

Belle giggled at the maid's assessment. "Don't let _your_ Rumple hear you saying that," she advised. "They've been known to get rather jealous of each other."

The girl just smiled at her, suggesting they bring some tea up to their frustrated Dark Ones.

When they arrived in the tower room, Belle couldn't help but notice the way her younger self's eyes raked over her fiancé. It was ridiculously silly, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Emilievitnux prompted: Since Past!Belle is following Rumple around because he looks human, Past!Rumple is sad and thinks she'll never love in his actual form. Belle found him and tells him how his maid is already in love with him but doesn't know or accept it yet.**

* * *

Rumplestiltskin prided himself on being able to foresee any situation. He'd lived longer than he cared to remember, and had reached a point where there was very little left in the world that could surprise him.

What he had not prepared for was playing host to a future version of himself along with the future version of his maid. He still wasn't exactly clear on his future relationship with Belle. Was she his paramour? Something more? He desperately wanted to know, but in the end none of it would matter. To ensure the stability of the timeline, to ensure he reunited with his son, he would soon forget the entirety of the past few days.

Still, he found himself watching Rumple and Belle, looking for any indication of what the future held.

Over the past several months he'd become increasingly attached to his little maid, though he'd be loathe to admit it even to himself. As a consequence, she'd lost all her fear of him, but somehow Rumplestiltskin couldn't bring himself to care. He usually found joy and entertainment in harassing those he interacted with, keeping them off balance and constantly spooked. But with Belle, he found that he begrudgingly craved her good opinion. He realized more and more he was doing things specifically to make her smile. That hadn't happened in centuries.

Miraculously, it had seemed that Belle enjoyed his company as well. Instead of retreating to her library at night, she had started sitting next to him at his wheel as she read. Sometime she'd even read aloud to him, her mellifluous voice lulling him into the closest thing he'd known to serenity in the last three hundred years.

But now it appeared his little maid's affections had gone elsewhere. He couldn't help but notice the way her eyes followed his future self from room to room. When she brought them tea in his tower, she would lean against the workbench, asking the future Rumple questions about whatever task he was working on.

Currently both girls were fawning over _Rumple _as they called him as they took tea in the Great Hall. He'd retreated to his wheel to stew.

In spite of himself, Rumplestiltskin was growing jealous.

He knew it was ridiculous. He knew they were technically the same person. But Belle seemed so taken with _him_.

He knew better than to think she could ever care for him in his current form. The scales, blackened nails, wild hair and reptilian eyes were the physical manifestation of his curse. His outward form reflected the darkness within.

He'd never been a handsome man, and the future Rumplestiltskin was no prince charming, still short and thin and _middle aged_. But he was human. Pink skinned and brown eyed, his teeth no longer mossy but clean and white. He was completely ordinary in every way. Maybe that's what Belle wanted.

His maudlin thoughts were interrupted by the older Belle who came to sit next to him at his wheel. She looked much the same as his Belle, but there was something more knowledgeable in her clear blue eyes. She was less innocent, had lived more. This Belle had seen more of the world, which wasn't always a good thing.

"You look thoughtful," she said, sipping on her tea primly. "This must be strange, having us here."

Rumplestiltskin just grunted, feeding more straw into his wheel and watching as the base material turned to gold. But even his favorite pastime wasn't soothing him today.

Belle followed his gaze to where the past Belle was laughing at something the future Rumple had said. Then she turned her eyes back to the imp.

"She already loves you, you know," she said softly, placing one hand on his leather-clad thigh.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes snapped up to meet Belle's, his brow wrinkled.

"I just mean there's no cause for jealousy. She's just marveling at something new. I fell in love with the man behind the mask. That doesn't change even if your face does."

"Love?" he managed to croak out. He had assumed the couple had found some mutually beneficial relationship. Perhaps after years of having only him for company and no prospects beyond, Belle had decided to pursue a physical relationship. He knew there was no version of himself that would be averse to that idea. But there had been no mention between them of love.

Belle's hand came up to stroke the side of his face, and despite himself he leaned in to the touch.

"I guess I shouldn't have mentioned that, but we've been playing fast and loose with the rules of time travel ever since we arrived," she giggled. "She's not ready yet, she's still sorting through her feelings. But she does love you, and in time she'll come to accept it."

Rumplestiltskin shook his head. "She could never love _this_," he said, motioning to his own scaly skin.

Belle smiled sweetly. "I could, and I do."

With that, she leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek before sauntering off to join the others. It was only when Rumple called to him that they needed to get back to work that he realized he was still staring after her, one hand pressed against the place her lips had so recently been.


	6. Chapter 6

**Anonymous prompted: past!Rumple overhears present!Belle talking to present!Rumple about their wedding/wedding night**

**Anonymous prompted: past!Belle hears noises coming from the bedroom Belle and Rumple share, and she can't help herself. Her curiosity wins - she opens the door, to see them having sex. Past!Rumple catches her, and at first scolds her, but then he gets mesmerised too, and they both watch them, unable to take their eyes off their future selves.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the kind reviews! **

**Fantasy Writer: This is an open prompt verse, but I've written quite a bit of it already (just delayed posting). I think you'll like where this is going though, and the Remix of it I'm working on.**

* * *

Rumplestiltskin and Rumple had worked well into the wee hours of the morning. It was only after a spell backfired, filling the tower with acrid smoke and sending the sorcerers choking from the room that their respective Belle's dragged them away from the laboratory and insisted they get some sleep.

Rumple willingly followed his Belle from the tower, wrapping his arm around her waist and disappearing down the spiral staircase. Rumplestiltskin sent his maid off to bed with a promise that he wouldn't be up too late, and continued to clean up the mess they'd left.

After another hour or so of unproductive work, Rumplestiltskin gave up, heading down to his own chambers.

He stopped suddenly on the landing below his tower at the sight of his little maid stooped over halfway down the hall and peeking into a bedroom. A bedroom he knew to be occupied.

"What are you doing, dearie?" he asked, his voice ringing loudly in the corridor.

Belle jumped in surprise with a little squeak, her cheeks blooming bright red. She'd been caught red handed.

* * *

Belle had meant to go straight to her own bedroom and go to sleep when Rumplestiltskin had promised not to work too late. She had nothing but honorable intentions as she walked quickly down the third floor hallway to her chambers. But then she'd heard a noise – a noise that was coming from a familiar bedroom.

Belle stopped, frozen to the spot, listening intently. Then she heard it again, a soft whimpering. Was someone hurt? She stepped closer to the door, pressing her ear against the wood, straining to hear more.

"Fuck," she heard Rumple's muffled brogue, followed by a distinctly feminine moan and the creak of wood.

Belle leapt back from the door as if it had burned her. She knew, theoretically, what happened between a man and a woman behind closed bedroom doors. After her betrothal to Gaston her nurse had sat her down and explained the process of getting sons in a clinical manner. Her interest piqued, Belle had gone about searching for more information in her father's library. She was glad she had, as her nurse's advice had been anything but reassuring, telling Belle she should lie back and think of the good of the kingdom.

But Belle's own research on the subject had proven enlightening. That it could be a wonderful, pleasurable thing, though she'd assumed it would never be so with Gaston.

Belle also knew what the future Rumple and Belle sharing a room could imply, though in truth she'd tried not to think too hard on that. It was hard enough living side by side with Rumplestiltskin with their future relationship staring them in the face. If she thought too hard about the consequences of that relationship, she'd be forced to lock herself in her room until her blushes subsided.

But now, she was faced with undeniable proof. She and Rumplestiltskin would one day have far more than a simple flirtation. She would be his lover.

Belle took a deep breath, her hand already reaching for the doorknob. It was silly, she told herself, to feel any guilt. It wasn't technically spying because that was technically her in there. It was merely a glimpse into the future. Rumplestiltskin had the gift of sight. Had he foreseen this? From his reactions to their houseguests she thought not.

Her hand hovered over the doorknob for another moment before her curiosity got the better of her. She slowly pushed open the door, just a crack, and peeked inside.

The room was bathed in candlelight illuminating the four-poster bed across from the door. She could see Rumple's bare back as he held himself over the Belle in the bed. She'd seen shirtless men before, the knights sparring in the castle yard often stripped down to just their breeches, the maids watching them from the upper windows. But she'd never seen her Rumple so disrobed. She admired him for a moment, the way the firelight played over his tanned skin, how his lean muscles moved over bone. Then he rocked his hips against the Belle in the bed, and the Belle in the doorway gasped as she felt a distinct tingling in her lower abdomen.

He continued to rock against Belle, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist as they both cried out, oblivious to anything in the world except each other. The sheet that was pulled up over them slipped down giving the maid a perfect view of Rumple's backside. The tingling in her abdomen moved lower, settling heavily between her legs. It was a strange sensation, one she'd never quite felt before, though not unpleasant.

She'd always appreciated Rumple's neat form, his quick graceful movements, the way his leathers clung to his legs and backside. Despite his views on the subject, she'd found herself liking the way he looked, scales and all. But she'd never given much thought to the feeling he inspired. Now she could tell it for what it was. Desire. The epiphany made a little shiver run up her spine.

Her eyes widened as Rumple bent to kiss and lick along Belle's neck, his hips picking up pace while the creaking of the bed grew louder with every thrust.

The future Belle's face was euphoric as she arched against Rumple, throwing her head back and letting out another loud moan.

Belle felt a sudden wetness between her thighs.

"What are you doing dearie?"

Belle jumped and spun around with a squeak. She was sure her face was bright red as she stammered quietly, trying to come up with an excuse for her Rumplestiltskin.

As he walked closer the Belle inside the bedroom let out another loud noise, more akin to a scream than a moan. His eyes bulged in his head as he scrambled forward, grabbing Belle by the arm and pulling her away from the door.

"Get away from there," he whispered loudly. "You shouldn't – you're too – go to bed!"

Belle just stared at him, puzzled as to how this Rumple could ever feel about her the way the future Rumple obviously did. What would change between them?

"No," Belle said, surprising herself. "They're us, Rumple." She motioned to the doorway.

Rumplestiltskin glanced at the slightly open doorway and froze, his hand still wrapped around Belle's arm. She followed his gaze to see that the couple inside had apparently changed positions. Now Belle was sitting atop Rumple, her dark curls cascading down her pale back as Rumple's hips bucked up into her. She blushed to see what was essentially her body so exposed, turning back to face Rumplestiltskin, but his eyes were transfixed on the scene in front of them.

The couple in the bedroom both cried out then, Belle collapsing atop Rumple's chest as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

Rumplestiltskin turned back to look at Belle, releasing her arm suddenly and stepping away. His eyes fell to her chest then quickly back up to meet her eyes. They stared at each other for a long moment.

"I – I just –" Belle stammered. For once, her bravery failed her and she turned on her heel to run down the hallway to her bedroom.

Rumplestiltskin turned back to the unbelievable scene before him. He'd caught them once before, clawing at each other's clothing in the woods on the day they arrived. But this was different. He could see the love plainly on his face as his doppelgänger smoothed Belle's hair down her back, kissing her forehead softly.

As miraculous as it seemed, it appeared he and Belle would one day fall in love. The how and why was still lost on him, but he supposed the journey was what was important. He absolutely had to make sure he and Belle drank the memory potion and forgot this whole debacle. Because he wanted their future to play out correctly almost as much as he wanted his son back. From the little flutter he'd felt in his twisted heart when he'd gazed into Belle's eyes moments ago, her pupils blown wide with desire, he was already in love with the little maid.

Who was he kidding? He'd been in love with her since she'd stopped him from killing Robin Hood. Since even before that when she dropped that silly little teacup on her first day in his castle. What was the use denying it anymore when faced with the inevitability of his own future?

The couple inside the bedroom was talking softly to each other and Rumplestiltskin strained his ears to hear.

"How are we going to top that?" His older self was asking. "We've finally gotten to christen the Dark Castle, and often."

Belle giggled, snuggling into his chest. "We'll just have to get more creative for our wedding night."

Rumple wrapped his arms tighter around Belle, pulling her toward him for a kiss.

"I can't wait to marry you, my darling Belle."

Rumplestiltskin jumped away from the cracked doorway, transporting himself magically to his own chambers.

Belle wouldn't just be his lover, he thought with a smile. She would one day be his wife.


	7. Chapter 7

**Anonymousnerdgirl prompted: Past!Belle isn't jealous of Future!Belle but she can't help wondering what happens in the future that enables Rumplestiltskin to fall in love with her.**

* * *

Belle slammed her bedroom door and sagged against it, her legs finally giving out.

She couldn't imagine a more awkward situation than watching her future self have an orgasm on top of future Rumple whilst standing next to the present Rumple, his hand still wrapped around her upper arm.

"Oh, gods," she sighed as she threw herself across her bed, burying her face in the pillows.

The question was how? How did they get to that point? Rumplestiltskin was immortal, so it was impossible to tell from him how many years had passed. But the future Belle looked barely any older than she presently did. Her hair was perhaps a little longer, her eyes a little more knowing. But she couldn't be from more than five years in the future, if looks were anything to go by.

How in the world could Rumplestiltskin's feeling for her change so drastically in such a short amount of time?

It was obvious that something cataclysmic must have happened, but what? Belle had thought Rumple might be softening to her. His words had lost their bite when he snapped at her. She found him increasingly seeking out her company ever since he'd given her the library. But he still startled at any touch. A simple hand on his shoulder would have him drawing away from her. How would he ever be comfortable enough with her affections to allow what they'd seen transpire in that bedroom?

She found herself almost envious of her future self. She would never be jealous. What would be the point of coveting her own future? But to know she was so loved and desired, to have the proof of it right in front of her, would be a wonderful thing. It was always a guessing game with her Rumple, he could switch from hot to cold so quickly. She could scarce imagine a future where he openly admitted his love, even when she could see it before her very eyes.

Belle stripped out of her dress and into her nightdress, slipping between the cool sheets and trying to find sleep. It was late and she'd have to be up early to face another day as The Dark One's maid.

But as soon as she closed her eyes, the image of Rumplestiltskin, bare as the day he was born, hips thrusting up into her, came unbidden to her mind. Belle fluffed her pillow and turned over with a huff, but it was no use. The tingling sensation that had taken up residence between her thighs at the first sight of the future couple locked in a passionate embrace had yet to dissipate.

Belle thrust a hand between her legs, trying desperately to alleviate the pressure there. She'd never done such a thing before, being taught her whole life that desire was not something proper young ladies felt. In spite of that, Belle found herself rocking against her hand, much as she'd seen her future self rock against Rumplestiltskin. The friction of her hand against her most sensitive places caused her to bury her face in the pillow once again, crying out as she found her release.

Belle flipped back over, pushing her curls from her face. She was torn. She reveled in the knowledge that Rumple would one day be hers, utterly and completely. But a meek and cowardly part of her heart wanted nothing more than to drink that memory potion and forget the whole thing.

She had a feeling loving Rumplestiltskin would be a long and arduous process. One she wasn't entirely sure she was prepared for.


	8. Chapter 8

**Anonymous prompted: past!Rumple walks into the kitchen to find present!Rumple cooking breakfast for present!Belle**

**Anonymous prompted: Past and Present Rumple argue over who gets to use the chipped cup. Past! claims it's HIS and present! claims that he has more history with it.**

**Anonymous prompted: present!Rumple gives past!Rumple Belle-related advice**

* * *

Rumplestiltskin had never needed much sleep to function properly, his magic able to see him through on the bare minimum. On mornings like this he was glad of the fact. If he had been mortal he'd have been completely useless.

After his run in with Belle the previous night, and_ the others_, he thought wryly, he'd retreated to his bedroom only to be flooded with images of what he'd just seen. It was a miracle he'd been able to fall asleep at all, though he'd woken up frequently and eventually given up on rest altogether.

Consequently, he was still in a somewhat foul mood as he made his way down to the kitchen in search of tea. It was so early he doubted Belle or their houseguests were up yet.

Surprisingly he caught the scent of sizzling bacon as he made his way down the stairs to the kitchens. He halted on the stairs, deliberating whether to continue or not. If Belle was awake and cooking breakfast, the last thing he wanted to do was run into her.

His epiphany of the night before – that Belle would someday love him, marry him – was still not enough to overcome his natural cowardice. Their time traveling houseguests had made him confront his feelings for Belle head on. He could admit to himself that he was irrevocably in love with her. But he _shouldn't_ know that.

A few short days ago, he'd been blissfully unaware, enjoying his maid's smiles and successfully ignoring the flutter that would arise in his stomach at the sight. It had been easy to quash the feelings she inspired when he knew there was no way she could ever return his affections. But the sight of her atop his human form, crying out his name in ecstasy was now branded on the inside of his eyelids, playing again every time he blinked. The knowledge that he would one day _have_ her made everything far too real. His best course of action was to avoid Belle until they could send their future selves off and erase the entire week from their memories.

But he desperately wanted a cup of tea. Summoning it by magic never quite tasted right, the price of magic a weak brew.

Rumplestiltskin steeled his nerves and skipped down the remaining stairs only to be confronted with himself.

"Good morning," the other Rumple said, a bit too cheerfully, from his place at the stove.

Rumplestiltskin blinked several times, staring at his doppelgänger dumbly.

"What are you doing?" he croaked out.

Rumple eyed him warily before turning back to stir one of the many pots on the stove.

"You're rather dim this morning. I'm making breakfast for Belle."

"Why?" he asked plainly. "That's her job."

Rumple pierced him with a withering stare.

"You are such an asshole," he said after a moment. "You don't deserve her."

"Then neither do you, we're the same person," the imp snapped.

"Yes, but I got better," Rumple snipped back, moving the pot from the burner and serving thick porridge into a bowl. He seemed lost in thought for a moment before adding, "well, slightly better."

Rumplestiltskin just grunted and moved to the cupboard to collect his usual cup, the one Belle had chipped on her first day. He had never been sure why he had taken to only drinking from that cup, though he realized the significance now. It reminded him of her bravery, the petite little princess stooped over with a cracked teacup insisting to the powerful sorcerer that you could hardly see it.

He smiled to himself at the memory, though the smile soon soured when he realized his cup was missing.

"Where's my chipped cup?" he demanded of his older self, spinning on his boot heel to face the other man.

"I believe you mean _my _chipped cup," he said smugly, raising the item in question to his lips and taking a long sip of tea.

Rumplestiltskin darted forward, trying to grab it out of the other man's hands, but Rumple slipped out of his way.

"That doesn't belong to you, dearie," Rumplestiltskin trilled. A cloud of purple smoke engulfed the cup and a moment later it was in his hands.

"Ah, but it holds more meaning for me," Rumple said, summoning the cup from the imp's grip with a wave of his hand. "This cup is a very important part of our story."

"Damn your story," Rumplestiltskin snarled. "I want my fucking tea, and I want it in that cup!"

Another burst of purple magic and the cup had whizzed back to his outstretched hand, but before he could gain purchase, the cup slipped away again. Rumple looked at him smugly as he took another drag from the cup as though two incarnations of the most powerful sorcerer of all time hadn't just been squabbling over china.

"You already have Belle," he cried, gesturing up the stairs to where Belle was no doubt peacefully sleeping off the previous night's carnal delights. "Why do you need her cup too?"

They stared at each other in stunned silence for a moment before Rumplestiltskin sunk heavily into a chair at the rough-hewn kitchen table, his heart beating so fast he was sure the other man could hear it. A moment later the cup materialized in front of him, filled to the brim with steaming tea with just the right amount of cream.

"We fought long and hard for what we have," Rumple said quietly. "It wasn't easy. It still isn't easy. But it's worth every moment of agony."

"You say that Belle loves us, that we love her, and I've no choice but to believe you," the imp said roughly. "But I can't see it."

"No, you can't," his older self scoffed. "You're not supposed to yet. We've seriously disrupted our own timeline by coming here. You and Belle have mountains of hardship and heartache in your future to get where we are. Don't begrudge yourself for not being there yet."

Rumplestiltskin's reptilian eyes snapped up to meet the soft brown ones he hadn't seen in centuries before three days ago.

"You could spare us that," he said softly, voice no more than a whisper.

Rumple shook his head sadly. "No I couldn't. I'd rather experience every moment of agony thrice over than risk our future with Belle. It all works out exactly as it should."

"Easy for you to say," the imp snarled. "She barely looks at me since you arrived, and I don't blame her. I'm a monster."

"Never underestimate Belle's power to see right through us," Rumple said lightly, returning to his pots. "She sees good in even the darkest of places, and when it's not there, she creates it. She'll find it in you, and you might even believe her when she does."

Without another word, Rumple scooped up a heavily laden breakfast tray and disappeared from the kitchen.

Rumplestiltskin sat at the kitchen table, eyes fixed on the spot his future self had so recently vacated, lost in his own thoughts. It was only when Belle scuffed down the stairs minutes or hours later that he realized his tea had gone cold.


	9. Chapter 9

**Anonymousnerdgirl prompted: After watching Past!Rumple snap at Past!Belle, Future!Rumple is plagued by guilt thinking about all Belle will endure because he cast her out. Without fully explaining he apologizes to her for being a coward and a difficult man to love. **

**Anonymous prompted: Past!Belle can't take it anymore and needs to kiss Present!Rumple.**

* * *

Rumplestiltskin was starting to despair. It had been four days, and he and his future self had still not worked out how to fix the broken fairy wand. If the solution could elude not one, but two Dark Ones, he feared his guests might never be returned to their future. The ramifications of that were enough to send him into a foul temper.

The worst part was no one else seemed to share his sense of urgency. The future Belle and Rumplestiltskin had been treating this as some sort of advanced honeymoon. The amount of times he'd entered a room only for them to spring apart from each other with guilty smirks on their faces was astronomical.

Due to the magic coursing through his veins, Rumplestiltskin knew his stamina to be near endless. But Belle was merely human. Surely she must get tired at some point?

As for his Belle, she was just as sunny and chipper as ever. He supposed it was nice for her to have some company other than him, even if that company was merely future versions of themselves.

As for him, Rumplestiltskin wished nothing more than to have the time travelers out of his castle and on their merry way. Ever since they'd arrived his world had been turned completely upside down. He'd been forced to confront his growing attraction to his maid. He'd been forced to witness said attraction first hand, which had led to an extremely uncomfortable night and speculation for the first time that perhaps he shouldn't wear his leather breeches quite so tight. They certainly didn't allow for any type of…excitement.

But most of all, every moment the other Rumple and Belle stayed here, was another moment that could vastly alter his own future. If his future self was to be trusted, he would one day be reunited with Baelfire. He would not allow anything to jeopardize that. He absolutely had to erase any advanced knowledge from his and Belle's memories.

The longer the time travelers stayed, the more complicated his forgetting potion would become. It was one thing to erase a day from one's memory. But a week? A month? Longer? The results could be catastrophic. Permanent short-term memory loss could result. He didn't relish essentially brain damaging Belle in order to preserve their future.

Consequently, his spirits were at an all-time low as he sat across his workbench from Rumple mixing a restorative concoction to revive the Black Fairy's wand.

His sour thoughts were soon interrupted by the familiar light footsteps of his little maid ascending the turret stairs. She appeared moments later carrying a tea tray laden with tea service and a plate full of slightly burned cinnamon scones.

"You two have been at it for hours," she said lightly, practically dancing into the room and filling the space with her buoyant presence. "I thought you could use some refreshment."

"Thank you, dear," Rumple said, wearing the slightly wonderstruck smile he always wore on his face when either of the Belle's appeared. It was a damned nuisance really. How he devolved from the most feared being in all the realms to a fuckstruck middle-aged sex hound in a matter of years he'd never know. Well he supposed he would know if he got the damned fairy wand to work.

Belle smiled at his other self and went about placing the tea tray next to them on the workbench.

"Belle has been helping me in the garden," she said as she prepared two cups of tea with identical amounts of milk and sugar. "I think we might actually have roses by next spring – oh!"

One moment Belle was holding the teapot, pouring the steaming brew into the chipped cup Rumplestiltskin so favored. The next moment she'd overbalanced the pot, the top coming off and tea splashing across the bench, dousing the rare yellow mountain flowers Rumplestiltskin had been meticulously crushing for his potion and rendering them useless.

He stared down at the soggy golden petals for a moment before glancing up at Belle. Her mouth was open wide, the teapot still clutched in her hand.

"I'm so sorry –" she began, but Rumplestiltskin cut her off.

"You idiot girl!" he snapped. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep out of my way when I'm working?"

"I – I didn't mean to," she stuttered, looking from one sorcerer to the other with wide eyes. "What can I do to help?"

"Get out," Rumplestiltskin barked. "Now!"

Belle glared at him for a moment, mouth set in a firm line. He almost thought she would refuse, would yell back at him. He almost hoped she would. But a moment later she had spun on her heel and left the room.

He turned back to the sopping mess on his worktable. Those had been the last of the flowers he'd had in his possession. He'd have to take a trip up to the mountains to replenish his stock. He vaguely became aware of someone watching him, and his eyes darted up to find his future self staring at him in disgust. Well, it wasn't the first time he'd been disgusted with himself.

"What?" he snapped.

The future Rumple just shook his head and left the room.

Rumplestiltskin stared at the empty doorway for a moment, contemplating going after Belle to apologize. But if all went according to plan, neither of them would remember any of this anyway. Before he could crumble and chase after her like some sort of pathetic puppy, Rumple disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, reappearing on a mountaintop hundreds of miles away. He needed those damn flowers. For Bae.

* * *

He found her in the kitchens, sitting at the table with a wet cloth bound around her left hand.

She hadn't noticed him, so Rumple took a moment to watch his True Love. This was the Belle he had first fallen in love with, wide-eyed and innocent, full of wonder for the world and its marvels. He loved her even more now, years of separation and heartbreak only strengthening their bond. This Belle had yet to experience any of that. She would suffer so much at his hand.

He could never, and would never deserve her.

It was easy to view the past with rose tinted glasses. When he thought about their past at the Dark Castle now, he tended to remember the good. Catching her from a misstep atop a ladder. Her wide smile when he gifted her the library. Light streaming through the open windows and glinting off her chestnut curls as she read a book.

But it hadn't always been like that. Seeing himself snap at Belle so harshly had been a heavy reminder of the way he had often treated her. She was so beautiful, so good. And he was so terrified of letting her in.

The current Belle was no less beautiful or good, but there were sharp edges to her now. Parts of her had broken. She still had nightmares about the asylum. She still bore the scars of her over thirty-year imprisonment. It was his fault. Belle was so strong, but because of him, she'd come so close to shattering completely.

The girl at the kitchen table had no idea what would happen to her. Suddenly Rumple felt like a vice was squeezing around his heart. He could do nothing to change her fate.

"Are you alright?" he called from the doorway.

Belle looked up sharply, face softening when she saw him. She quickly swiped away a few tears that had managed to escape.

"I'm fine. Just burned myself with the tea," she raised her bandaged hand.

"Let me see," Rumple walked forward into the kitchen, taking a seat beside her at the table.

He unwound the rag from her hand to see the bright red flesh of her palm. He passed a hand over the burn, and with a golden tingle of magic, it was completely healed.

"There," he said, placing a swift kiss to her palm. "All better."

"Thank you," Belle sniffed.

"You know he doesn't mean to be so gruff with you," he said after a moment of silence. "The truth is you terrify him. Still do, to be honest."

Belle leveled him with a skeptical look. "The Dark One is afraid of his maid?"

"Shaking in my boots," Rumple joked. "He – I – was scared of the depth of my feelings for you."

"Why?" Belle asked, gripping his hand in her own.

"Because I'm a coward," he said simply. "Because I care about you, and in my experience there is nothing more frightening than opening yourself up to someone. I'm afraid that's something I still struggle with, even all these years later."

"But you've gotten better," Belle replied, the statement sounding more like a question.

"I'm a difficult man to love, sweetheart. And that will always be the case. But please know how deeply and truly sorry I am."

Rumple could feel the tears pricking his eyes and he glanced away, trying to hide them from her. But Belle was too quick for him, her hand coming up to cup his cheek.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked, her eyes suddenly looking fearful. He had already divulged too much.

He had so much to be sorry for he couldn't even begin to recount. He was sorry for treating her like a servant, when she had always been so much more. He was sorry for rejecting her love when she offered it so freely. He was sorry that he ever kicked her out of the Dark Castle. Sorry that she was imprisoned by Regina. Sorry he hadn't looked for her, that he had believed her dead. Sorry that his feud with Hook had gotten her hurt. He was sorry that he continued to fail her in every way possible, that he would never be good enough. He was sorry he had deceived her with the dagger. He was sorry she could never know.

"I'm sorry that I will never be the man you deserve," he said finally.

Belle stroked her thumb across his cheekbone, a sad smile playing across her face.

"I'll be the judge of that," she whispered, just as stubborn as always. A moment later she had leaned toward him, brushing her lips softly against his. His mind rebelled at the idea even as his body melted into hers. It felt like a betrayal of _his_ Belle, but at the same time, she was his Belle. They were one in the same, and this Belle would still suffer so much at his hand. This was the least he could give her.

The kiss was a soft, chaste thing, her inexperienced lips moving artlessly against his own. He wouldn't have changed it for the world.

She broke away after a moment, smiling even as her cheeks warmed with a fetching blush.

"I'm sorry," she grinned. "I had to, just once."

Rumple smiled and pushed a curl back behind her ear. Cupping her cheek, he kissed her forehead. "I am so sorry."

And then, coward that he still was, he got up and left the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Anonymous prompted: present!Belle gets tired of her brown dress, so puts on one of her old blue dresses. The Rumples mix up the Belles because they're wearing the same dress.**

**Anonymous prompted: Present!Belle tries on her blue maid dress for her fiance**

**Anonymous prompted: past!Rumple spies on present!Rumbelle through a mirror and sees Belle going down on Rum**

**A/N: I'd like to credit the wonderfully talented Midstorm for my new cover art!**

* * *

Belle twirled in front of the mirror, her blue skirts fanning out around her. After four days in the brown dress Rumple had magicked up for her, she was feeling a little run down. She knew Rumple or Rumplestiltskin easily could have constructed some lavish outfit for her if she wanted. But they'd been so caught up in trying to find a way back to the future that she didn't want to disturb them

Besides, something about being back in the Dark Castle made her miss her old clothes. The comfortable blue linen, that Rumple to this day insisted he did not choose because it matched her eyes, was much more comfortable than the tightly corseted dress she'd been stuck in. So, she'd borrowed a dress from the other Belle.

She was happy to note that even after so many years, not to mention an affinity for Granny's burgers, the outfit still fit, though perhaps a little tighter in the bust than it had once been.

Belle glanced back up at her reflection, pinning her hair back from her face in the style she was accustomed to at the Dark Castle. She smirked. With her hair pinned back and the familiar blue dress in place, it would be hard to tell her apart from the past Belle. She and Rumple could certainly have some fun tonight.

She pulled a sheet back down over the full-length mirror in the corner of the guest room. Rumple had placed protective wards on it, sealed with blood magic, to keep Regina or any other unwanted eyes from prying. But it was still better safe than sorry. The last thing they needed was someone spying on them and finding out future details. She wondered what Regina would think if she told her she'd one day apologize for her behavior and spend time making eyes at a thief who lived in the forest.

With a sigh, she retreated to the four-poster bed, making herself comfortable with a book. It was late and she hoped Rumple would come to bed soon. The past Rumplestiltskin had disappeared sometime that afternoon to collect ingredients and hadn't been seen since, so Rumple had had the laboratory to himself for the evening. She rather thought he'd get more done that way.

She was halfway through chapter three of her book when she heard Rumple's footsteps outside in the hall. Sitting up quickly, she threw her book on to the bedside table and arranged herself enticingly on the bed.

"Well that was a rather unproductive…" Rumple trailed off as he entered the room, catching sight of his fiancé.

"Belle!" he gasped. "What are you – "

Belle bit her lip, trying to contain her grin.

"I've had ever such a long day, taking care of your rather large estate," Belle emphasized the last part. "I was down on my knees for hours."

"What?" came Rumple's strangled reply.

"Scrubbing the floors of course," Belle said coyly. "Did you think I meant something naughty?" she added innocently.

A slow smile spread across Rumple's face as he caught on to her game. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

"Of course not, dearie," he said with an impish giggle. "You scrubbed my floors. What else did you do?"

Belle bit her lip, pretending to think.

"I polished your knob," she replied after a moment, eyes wide and earnest.

Rumple made a noise like he had accidentally choked on his tongue.

"The doorknobs that is," she continued. "They were positively filthy. It took forever and I got polish all over me. It was ever so sticky."

"Go on, dearie," he managed to squeak out.

"Well after that I had to take a bath because I was just so dirty," she smirked at him.

"Yes," Rumple prompted, stalking toward her.

"Well I got all soaped up and clean, and once I'd rinsed off, the water dripping off my body, I realized I'd forgot something."

"What did you forget, little one?" Rumple had made it across the room and was only an arms length away from her perch on the bed.

"I completely forgot I still needed to wax your –"

The rest of her sentence was cut off as Rumple's mouth crashed down on hers. He wrapped his arms around her, hauling her against his chest as his tongue traced the seam of her mouth, begging entrance. Belle gladly parted her lips for him, happy for a taste.

"I think you were running out of euphemisms, darling," Rumple moaned against her mouth.

Belle giggled, pulling herself away from his lips with effort.

"Well, there was a theme to them," she gasped, as Rumple continued to trail kisses down her neck, sucking on her sensitive pulse point.

"I noticed," Rumple breathed against her skin. "Trust me, I noticed."

Gripping him by the shoulders, Belle gently pushed Rumple away from her. He looked down at her quizzically.

"Sit on the bed, Rumple."

He stared at her, wide eyed for a moment, before scrambling to do as she said.

Belle smoothed down her skirts before walking over to the wardrobe to retrieve a feather duster she'd stashed there earlier. She brushed by the full-length mirror, causing the sheet to slip off it, but she paid it no mind.

"I haven't finished my chores," Belle said saucily. "You'll just have to wait there until I'm finished."

She set about dusting the room as Rumple gaped at her from his perch on the edge of the bed.

"Unless my master has another task for me," she continued.

"Yes, dearie," Rumplestiltskin said with a smile. "I believe I do."

Belle sauntered over to him, dragging the feather duster across his cheek.

"What does my master desire?"

Rumple grinned lasciviously at her. "What did you say you needed to wax?"

* * *

Rumplestiltskin arrived back at the Dark Castle long after nightfall with a fresh stash of yellow mountain flowers. He could have completed his errand in no time at all, but he'd needed some time to himself and his hip flask.

He hadn't meant to snap at Belle like that, but she'd been so clumsy. She'd ruined his potion, another in a long line of setbacks that had him still playing host to his future self. Rumplestiltskin didn't like himself on the best of days, being constantly forced to keep his own company was wearing on him.

The addition of another Belle to the mix only made his head spin.

He transported himself back to his own bedchamber with a puff of magic. He'd had a long day, and for once actually relished getting some sleep. He stripped down to his breeches, glancing down at the greyish green flesh of his chest disdainfully.

That was one thing his future self had in his favor. He was human. He'd never be a handsome man, but at least he wasn't _this_. Rumplestiltskin assumed he at least had that to look forward to.

In truth he hadn't minded his strange appearance for the last few centuries. It had served him well, his strange eyes and mottled skin enhancing his fearsome reputation. It kept people off balance, at a comfortable distance. He'd never minded the solitude, until recently.

But now there was Belle. And in spite of himself, he found he cared what she thought of him. Regardless of what the future Belle had said to assuage his fears, he knew she had to prefer him with human skin and brown eyes. What woman wouldn't? Even Cora, the very epitome of darkness had eventually left him for someone normal. If Cora couldn't love him as he was, how would Belle?

Against his better judgment, he crossed the room to his wardrobe, opening it and taking out a large and ornate silver hand mirror that was stuffed behind his collection of silk shirts. He typically used it for the occasional bit of spying, but tonight he only required an ordinary mirror.

He glanced at his reflection, vaguely surprised when the glass didn't shatter at his appearance. He stared at himself, trying to see what Belle might see in him. But all that looked back at him from the mirror was a skinny little man with more in common with a crocodile than the prince Belle so rightly deserved. With a frustrated grunt, he pounded a fist against the mirror, hoping to obliterate the image it held. All he got for his efforts was a split knuckle, the mirror's surface still reflecting smoothly.

He sighed, turning to stuff the mirror back into the wardrobe when he felt a strange tingle of magic. The mirror had made a connection to another within the castle. Rumplestitlskin felt his temper flare. He'd told Belle never to uncover any of the mirrors. If any of his enemies were able to spy on them now, with their temporary knowledge of the future, the results could be catastrophic!

He threw the mirror down on the bed, leaning over it to gage what room the offending looking glass was in so he could destroy the thing. He could hear what was happening before the picture cleared.

"Gods, Belle," he heard a familiar accent growl, followed by the sound of licking and sucking.

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes. Those two apparently couldn't keep their paws off each other for more than a few moments at a time. At least now he knew where the mirror was.

The swirling mist in the mirror began to solidify into shapes, revealing the contents of the guest room set aside for the future couple's use. He couldn't believe they'd be so careless as to leave a mirror uncovered, but he supposed they were otherwise occupied.

The last of the mist cleared, and Rumplestiltskin froze. His future self was reclined on the bed, leather trousers pulled down around his thighs. Belle was kneeling in front of him, her pretty little mouth wrapped around his cock as her head bobbed up and down along his length. One hand was cupping his balls while the other gripped on to his thigh. Rumple's hand was buried in her long dark hair.

But that wasn't what had Rumplestiltskin frozen to the spot in horror. What had Rumplestiltskin gripping the sides of the mirror as raw fury rose up in his chest was the sight of the blue skirts, exactly the color of his maid's eyes, spread around Belle where she kneeled. The hand buried in Belle's hair did little to displace her neat hairstyle, pinned back from her face to keep it out of her way while she cleaned.

That wasn't the future Belle, it was _his _Belle.

What the hell did that sick fuck think he was doing? Gods only knew what depraved things he did regularly to the future Belle. But his Belle was an innocent.

In the mirror, his future self was bucking up into Belle's mouth as she hollowed her cheeks around him, sucking hard before coming up to stroke him with her hand. Where the hell had she learned to do that? What kind of reading material did he have in his library?

Rumplestiltskin threw the mirror across the room where it landed against the carpet with a heavy thud. This was too much. He knew Belle would never love him in his current form, but he hadn't expected her to couple up with _him_ at the first available opportunity.

In a blind rage her ran off down the hallway, forgetting for a moment that he was barefoot, clad only his breeches. Forgetting his own magic that could easily transport him anywhere he needed to be. He was half mad and only one thought ran through his mind. He had to protect Belle from himself.

* * *

Rumple tried to keep himself from bucking up into Belle's mouth, but it was nigh impossible. The way she was swirling her tongue around the head of his cock, the feel of her hot mouth as she took him deeper, he was nearly cross-eyed with pleasure.

Then Belle's hand came up to stroke him in concert with her mouth and he couldn't hold back anymore. He came hard, Belle sucking down every last drop of him before planting kisses on his tender flesh.

He slumped bonelessly against the bed as he came back to himself, basking in the afterglow of a powerful orgasm. Belle looked up at him coyly from beneath her lashes.

"Was everything to your satisfaction, sir?" she asked.

Rumple could only chuckle breathlessly. "Oh yes, darling. An admirable job."

"Does my master require anything else of me before he retires?"

Rumple pretended to think for a moment before seizing Belle around the waist and hauling her up on the bed with him.

"Just one thing," he said, kissing her. "Payback."

With that, he flipped her on to her back, pushing her skirts up around her hips. He'd just managed to get her knickers off when the door to their bedroom slammed open. He barely had time to register the sight of a half naked and wild looking Rumplestiltskin before he was being hauled away from the bed by the back of his collar.

"What the _fuck _are you doing?" his past self screamed.

Rumple spread his arms wide, indicating the situation as a whole. "Let's be honest, this isn't the first time you've walked in on something like this."

Before he could even begin to prepare for it, his younger self had pulled back and punched him hard in the jaw.

Rumple stumbled back at the force of the blow. Gods, he was strong.

He stood back up, rubbing his jaw and looking murderously at the other Dark One. What had gotten in to him? Was he drunk? He couldn't fight back or risk inflicting injury on himself. He was immortal, but pain was pain.

Holding up both hands, he tried to hold the imp off.

"What's the matter with you?"

"I could ask the same of you," his younger self snarled.

"Enjoying some time alone with my True Love," Rumple said. "Or at least I was."

Rumplestiltskin pulled his arm back, looking to land another blow when Belle jumped up from where she was sitting, stunned, on the bed and inserted herself between the two sorcerers.

"Rumple, stop this!" she cried.

"And you!" the imp spat at her. "You just let him make you his whore?"

Belle just stared at him, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Don't you dare to speak to her like that!" Rumple yelled, pulling Belle behind him protectively.

"You couldn't just have one, could you, you greedy bastard?" the imp rounded on him. "You have to take the Belle that I'm in love with, too?"

"You love me?" came a meek voice from the doorway.

Both Rumplestiltskins whirled around to see Belle, clad in a simple white nightdress, her hair mussed from sleep.

The past Rumple looked from the Belle in the doorway to the one in the bedroom and back again.

"You – " he said pointing to the Belle in the blue dress, the confusion in his face evident.

Belle glanced down at her clothing, realizing the source of the miscommunication.

"I changed my dress," she said flatly.

Rumplestiltskin seemed to crumble in upon himself, falling to his knees in the middle of the bedroom.

"Rumple!" the past Belle cried, running toward him and sinking to her knees in front of him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, pushing his curly hair back from his face, running her hands down his neck to his bare shoulders. "I heard so much yelling."

Rumplestiltskin stared at her, his overlarge irises blown wide. A second later he had pulled her to him and was sobbing into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," he cried, burying his head in her hair. "Gods, Belle, please forgive me. I'm so sorry."

Belle stroked his back cautiously, murmuring soothing words into his ear.

The future Belle glanced over at Rumple nervously, unsure of what was happening. But Rumple was staring at the couple hugging on the carpet, his face set in a grimace as though he expected the world to implode at any moment.

"I love you, sweetheart," the imp breathed raggedly. "I've been such a fool. I should tell you every day, because you're perfect every day."

He pulled back from her, cupping his maid's face with his hand.

"I love you," he repeated.

Belle smiled at him, her eyes shining with tears.

"I love you too, Rumplestiltskin."

A second later they were closing the gap between them, Belle wrapping her arms around the imp's neck to meet him in a kiss.

"NO!" the future Belle and Rumplestiltskin yelled in unison.


	11. Chapter 11

**Several anons prompted: What happens next?**

**Anonymous prompted: Past!Rumple and Past!Belle having seen Present!Rumbelle have sex etc etc start to unnaturally (way before their time) get a lot closer which massively alarms Present!Rumple who knows that any changes in the time line are bad… especially potential early TLKs and most alarmingly the idea that Past!Rumple might try to hold onto his budding romance and not take the memory loss potion when eventually commanded.**

**Much love to tinuviel-undomiel for the use of her head canon about Rumple's ring!**

* * *

A split second before their lips met, Rumplestiltskin went sailing backward through the air, hitting the far wall with a thud.

"No kissing," Rumple ground out as Belle sank to the bed in relief. They'd just come so close to losing everything.

"What the hell was that for?" the past Rumplestiltskin spat out, standing from where he'd landed on the ground in a crumpled heap.

"We're true love," Belle said simply. "And true love can break any curse."

Rumplestiltskin looked confused for a moment before her meaning dawned on him. "Any curse?" he asked, his face suddenly fearful.

Belle nodded. "We found that one out the hard way."

"Will someone explain to me what's going on?" the past Belle asked from where she was still kneeling on the floor, arms outstretched to where Rumplestiltskin had so recently been.

"My power, my magic, it is derived from a powerful curse," Rumple explained. "But true love is stronger. One kiss from you, and my curse will break."

"It would completely destroy our timeline," Belle added.

The past Belle sunk back on her heels looking stricken. "We're true love?" She wrapped her arms around her chest, then looked to Rumple pensively.

"Is that what happened to you?" she asked. "Is that why you look different?"

"No," Rumple shook his head. "My magic just manifests itself differently because of my time spent in the land without magic."

The younger Belle looked confused. "But the two of you kiss. I've seen it – and other things," she added blushing. "Why doesn't the curse break for you?"

Belle glanced at her fiancé. Truth be told she'd wondered the same thing herself on multiple occasions. When Rumple still had his Dark One powers after their first kiss in Storybrooke, she'd feared they were no longer true love, that all the trials and tribulations they'd gone through had somehow broken what was between them. Rumple had assured her that wasn't the case. He'd explained that magic worked differently in Storybrooke. But now they were back in the Enchanted Forest, and it still hadn't broken.

"I understand why your curse doesn't break in the land without magic, but why hasn't it broken here?" she asked him.

Rumple looked guiltily from one Belle to the other.

"Because I'm willing it not to," he said simply.

"What?" Belle asked sharply. "How?"

"With this," he replied, holding up his right hand where his moonstone ring glinted in the soft candlelight of the room. "Magic works differently in Storybrooke, this is true. Magic is not native to that land. Here in the Enchanted Forest it abounds. I can pull it from the ether and have it do my bidding. But even after I introduced magic to the new land, I still wasn't powerful enough. Even the Dark One's Curse needs the magic of a realm to fuel itself, like a battery pack."

"What the fuck is a battery?" the shirtless Rumplestiltskin asked from where he was still leaning against the wall Rumple had thrown him into.

"So I created this," Rumple continued as though he hadn't been interrupted. "It acts as a harness for my power, a conduit between worlds. It can pull the magic from one realm to fuel my curse. I wasn't sure how it would work in this realm, but I suppose it's a reverse of how it works in Storybrooke. It's insulating me from the full ramifications of my curse. That's why I look human, that's why I can kiss you."

"But if you took it off –" Belle prompted.

Rumple slid the ring from his finger, clasping it tightly in his left hand. A shimmer of magic seemed to enshroud him and a moment later he was left in his imp form complete with wavy hair, reptilian eyes and shimmering golden scales.

The past Belle gasped looking back and forth between the now identical Rumplestiltskins.

The past Rumplestiltskin finally seemed to come back to himself.

"She's too dangerous!" he exclaimed, pointing at the past Belle warily. "Why did you not send her away? Why is she still with us?"

"Because we're true love!" the past Belle yelled back, finally standing from her place on the floor. "Weren't you listening? Does that mean nothing to you?"

Rumplestiltskin crossed his arms against his chest, shaking his head warily. He looked up at the past Belle, pain etched in his features.

"Baelfire," he croaked out. "You can't make me choose. If it's one or the other, it will always be him."

Belle looked at her fiancé, willing herself not to cry. He'd lost the most important person in the world to him. She knew he loved her, but he'd never be whole without his son.

"He's not dead, just lost," the past Belle quoted. "This is about your son. You need your power to find him, don't you?"

Rumplestiltskin nodded, looking down at his feet.

"You silly man," she gasped. "How could you think I would ever try to keep you from that?"

Rumplestiltskin looked up at her, surprised. "But I can't kiss you. We can't be together until I find my son."

"I can wait," Belle said, walking forward to grip the imp's hands. "We'll find him together, and then we can be together. That's what happens, right?" she asked, turning to the future Rumple and Belle. "If we take the memory potions, everything will work out as it should."

Rumplestiltskin shook his head. "We won't remember. We won't know we're true love. What if we accidently kiss and my power is stripped from me? We can't forget, we have to remember or I might never find my son."

"If you take the memory potion, it will be like none of this ever happened," the future Belle inserted. "Everything will play out exactly as it has. If you don't you could jeopardize the entire timeline."

"But I'll lose you," Rumplestiltskin protested. "I'll forget that I love you."

"And we'll get to discover it all over again," the past Belle said with a sad smile, cupping his cheek. "Nothing can stop true love Rumple. Not even a little bout of amnesia."

The future Belle grimaced at that, reaching out to clasp her Rumple's hand. If only her past self knew how much amnesia she was in for.

"You know," she said, pulling on Rumple's scaled hand. "You could give them the chance to kiss just once."

Rumple's brow wrinkled as he looked at her.

"The ring," she said, gesturing to where it was still clasped in his left hand. "It should work the same way on him."

Rumple shrugged, "I suppose it would."

He tossed it over to his past self who caught the ring easily in one hand. He looked at the past Belle warily before slipping the ring on his finger. With a shimmer of magic, he was human once more.

Rumplestiltskin looked down at his pale chest in wonder, running his hands over the smooth skin.

"It worked," he gasped. A moment later he had seized Belle around her waist and hauled her to him. She cupped his cheeks gently as he fisted his hands in the fabric of her nightgown. Then he bent his head to kiss her gently.

Belle wound her fingers in his soft brown hair, sighing into his mouth. Rumplestiltskin deepened the kiss, coaxing her mouth open and massaging his tongue against hers.

The future Belle turned back to her fiancé, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him from the room.

"Lets give them some privacy, Rumple."

"But, my ring," he protested. "I need it back. We were in the middle of something, dear."

"So don't kiss me," she smirked, slapping him on his leather-clad bum as she sauntered off down the hallway, blue skirts swishing behind her.

Rumple glanced back at their past selves, still locked in a passionate embrace. Rumplestiltskin had wrapped his arms around Belle's waist and that seemed to be the only thing keeping her upright. He had a sudden pang of sympathy for his past self being forced to watch he and Belle these past few days. It was a highly uncomfortable feeling.

"You've got twenty minutes," he barked at them. Then he slammed the door behind him, rushing off to find his Belle.


	12. Chapter 12

**crazydragon9001 prompted: Could you possibly write one where Past!Rumple and Past!Belle overhear Present!Rumple and Belle talking and find out that Rumple throws Belle out of his castle because she tried to kiss him? Thanks!**

**Anonymous prompted: You probably already have this part set out differently, but since Rumple took off the ring and Belle is wearing the blue dress they look exactly like past-Rumbelle, so what if someone comes to call? And past!Rumbelle are... Otherwise engaged and so they end up pretending to be past!Rumbelle. Idk. It's kind of a rubbish idea but it came to me all well thought out.**

**Anonymous prompted: Can we get a little bit of Future!Rum and Belle in the twenty minutes they give Past!Rumple and Belle? I bet future!Belle has some stuff to do with discolizard Rumple. ;)**

**A/N: I haven't updated this fic in FOREVER! *Hides face, ashamed* I dedicated all my efforts toward the Remix and completely neglected the original story and for that I apologize. I also want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who voted for this fic in the Espenson Awards. It somehow managed to win Best AU!OUAT and I am so shocked and thankful. Please enjoy this long overdue update!**

* * *

Belle had sauntered off down the hallway, Rumple watching as her hips swayed playfully, tossing a teasing look over her shoulder.

He leaned back against the closed bedroom door for a moment, glancing down at the green gold skin of his hand. How could she possibly want him like this? This form was a reminder of the darkness he knew still lived in his heart, despite Belle's best efforts to banish it. It was enough that he was a monster, did he have to look like one as well?

It was at that moment that a loud moan came from the past Belle still in the bedroom and Rumple shook off his thoughts and followed his Belle down the hallway, trying to put as much distance between himself and their past selves as possible.

"Twenty minutes!" he yelled over his shoulder as he retreated. They couldn't possibly change the future too much in that scant amount of time.

Belle stopped at the end of the hallway and rolled her eyes at him.

"Honestly, Rumple. They're us, not your children. Do you really need to police them like that?"

"Yes," he answered simply. "You have no idea what kind of depraved things ran through my head watching you strut around the castle with your pretty hair and your blue eyes. Gods only know what I'm doing to you in there."

Belle smirked at him.

"You think I didn't have similar thoughts? With you running around in those tight leather pants?"

He was slightly stumped for words at her confession. He knew objectively that Belle loved him, had even loved him in his imp form. But the idea that she wanted him, scales and all, was almost impossible to accept.

Belle walked toward him, snaking her arms up around his neck.

"I know what you're thinking, so stop," she said, scratching her nails against his nape. "I think you're incredibly sexy. As much as I love your human form, this is the form I fell in love with."

She trailed her hand down his arm, linking her fingers with his black nailed ones.

"Now, I believe you promised me some payback before we were interrupted," she continued. "That doesn't count as a kiss does it?"

"I should think not," Rumple replied, perking up at thought of continuing where they'd left off.

"Well, since our bedroom is otherwise occupied, I think we should try out your trophy room," she said, pulling him down the hall after her.

"My trophy room?"

Belle let out a sweet little sigh. "It was the setting of many a fantasy when I was your maid."

Before she could get out another word, Rumple had seized her about the waist and magically transported them down to the main hall.

Belle squeaked, spinning around to smack him hard against the chest.

"You know I hate when you do that!" she exclaimed. "At least give me fair warning."

"I'm sorry," Rumple replied, looking appropriately abashed. "Let me make it up to you?"

With a grin, Belle pulled him toward the large dining table, hopping up to sit on it like she used to do when she was his maid. Sitting there among his trophies, dressed in her blue work dress, this could have been any evening from their past. It was strange to think how much had changed, how much they'd been through since they were merely master and servant. Not that they'd ever adhered to those roles. Belle had been master of him almost immediately upon entering his castle.

"And what exactly did this fantasy entail, darling?" he asked, coming to stand between her legs and running his hands along the outside of her thighs.

Belle bit her lip, glancing up at him from beneath her lashes.

"Well, usually I was dusting," she said with a smile.

With a puff of purple smoke, a feather duster appeared beside her on the table. Belle gave him an exasperated look.

"Go on," he prompted.

She picked up the duster, stroking it along the surface of the table.

"As I said, I'd be dusting. And then you'd come in, just arrived from some deal or another."

Rumple pushed away from the table, going to stand near the entryway to the room.

Belle nodded and continued.

"Sometimes you thought I wasn't working hard enough, or others I accidently broke one of your trinkets."

"Tsk, tsk," Rumple clicked, stalking back toward the table. "What a clumsy little maid I have."

Belle bit her lip again, her cheeks flushing prettily.

"Then you'd have to punish me," she all but whispered.

"And how would I do that, my dear?"

Her cheeks tinged even pinker as she mumbled something under her breath. Even though their love story had started decades ago, they'd been separated for so long and so often that the physical aspect of their relationship was still fairly new. Belle was still so innocent, despite his best efforts to give her a thorough education. It was delightful that she could still blush around him.

"I didn't quite hear that, sweetheart," he cooed, stalking ever closer. "Speak up if you want this fantasy played out."

"Spank me," she rasped out, her cheeks flaming and her eyes not quite meeting his.

Rumple felt all the blood in his body suddenly rush south at that image.

"Are you...are you sure?" he stuttered out. "I don't want to hurt you."

Belle smiled a little at that.

"You would never hurt me, Rumple."

He felt a pang at that. He'd already hurt her so much, and he'd hurt her again. Maybe not physically, but Belle would be hurt if she found out about the dagger. That he had killed Zelena. He pushed the thought from his head. Now was not the time to worry about that.

"Should I put you over my knee?" he smirked, getting back into the game.

That thought definitely had potential. But Belle shook her head.

"The table," she whispered.

Rumple couldn't help himself. He grabbed Belle by the hips, pulling her off the table and spinning her around so her hands were pressed against the smooth wooden surface.

"Tell me what you want, dearest," he breathed against her ear, pressing in close behind her so she could feel his arousal.

"I want...I want you to punish me," she gasped.

He slowly pulled her skirts up, flipping them over her back. In the confusion of what had happened upstairs, she hadn't replaced the panties he'd stripped from her, so her backside was deliciously bare.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" he asked once again, lightly rubbing a hand against the smooth skin of her buttocks. The grey green skin of his hand clashing against the pale perfection of hers.

Belle arched her back in answer to him, exposing her wet core to him. Rumple trailed a finger down between her folds, teasing her.

"Gods, yes," Belle moaned, pushing back against his hand.

"Now, now, dearie," he chided. "This is meant to be a punishment after all."

He pulled his hand back, smacking her lightly against her bum and Belle giggled.

"Something funny, dearie?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "I just imagined you being a bit more forceful."

Rumple smacked her backside again, a little harder this time, the sound reverberating through the hall. Belle let out a little squeak, canting her hips back against him.

"There you go," she encouraged him.

He rubbed his hand against the slight red mark against her bottom. He wasn't sure how far he could take this. He didn't want to hurt her. Luckily he was saved from this conundrum by a loud bang against the front door.

Belle popped up, bracing herself against the table and looking at Rumple over her shoulder.

"Should we answer that?"

Rumple groaned and rolled his eyes. Even a trip to the past couldn't save them from frequent interruptions. They never had a moment to themselves in Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest was proving just a meddlesome.

"I'm sure they'll call again if it's truly important," he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her hair.

"No, Rumple," Belle said, pulling away from him. "What if it's someone you made a deal with? If you don't speak to them it could drastically change the future."

He knew she was right, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

"Fine," he growled. "I'll answer the door. You fetch the tea. We have to play this like we're our past selves."

Belle nodded and scurried off toward the kitchen while Rumple headed off to whatever doom awaited him behind the heavy oak doors.

* * *

Belle was preoccupied as she quickly boiled water and set out the tea things. It was dangerous to meddle with the past, but wouldn't failing to answer the door be meddling by omission? She wondered if Rumple would be able to recall exactly what deal it was, what part he had played. Even the slightest misstep could have far reaching consequences.

She was growing impatient by the time the water had boiled, and she poured it over the leaves with shaking hands. Her imagination had run wild with her down in the kitchen, so much so that it was almost a relief to see it was just Regina leaning proudly against the long dining table when she emerged back in the main hall.

Almost.

It was disconcerting to see her old nemesis in full Evil Queen regalia. She'd grown so used to Regina's Storybrooke persona, a much less threatening presence. But standing before her now was the woman who had tricked her, kidnapped her and held her chained in a tower for years on end. A shiver ran up Belle's spine and she had to steel herself against the onslaught of emotions. She felt adrenaline coursing through her system and it took everything in her not to drop the tea tray and run. But before she could make a movement one way or the other, Regina caught sight of her.

"And who is this?" the Queen said with false cheer, her lips pulled back in a smile more akin to a grimace. "Let me guess. The rather promising little maid you mentioned, Rumple?"

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes behind the Queen's back as she continued to gaze at Belle.

"What do you want, dearie?" he barked at her. "I know you didn't come all this way to hassle my servants."

"No," Regina replied, turning back to Rumple. Once the Queen's attention was diverted from her, Belle felt that she could move again and she brought the tea tray forward, placing it down on the table with numb fingers. She barely paid attention to Regina and Rumple's conversation. Something about teaching Regina a spell to modify her appearance. She was too focused on the sound of the blood pounding in her ears, her heart beating as thought it were trying to escape her chest. Before she knew it, Rumple had cast an elaborate glamour on the Queen, turning her into a peasant, and Regina left satisfied.

As soon as she was gone, Belle felt her legs crumple beneath her as she slumped to the floor.

"Belle!" Rumple was at her side in a second. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry," she said with a shake of her head. "It's just seeing her like that again. The woman who physically and mentally tortured me for years on end..." she trailed off. "I don't know why I reacted that way. It's not as though I haven't dealt with Regina before."

Rumple wrapped her up in his arms, holding her close.

"I'm so sorry, Belle," he whispered. "I wish I could change the past. I wish I could be sure it wouldn't turn out worse for us."

She felt her frantic heartbeat returning to normal, the walls of the castle expanding back around her. She no longer felt the urgent need to flee. She stood with Rumple's help, and he pressed her into the large dining room chair at the head of the table, kneeling beside her and pushing a steadying cup of tea into her hands.

"She'll expect me to recognize her when we meet on the road, now," Belle said, once she was thinking clearly. "We may have changed something."

Rumple made a lazy flicking motion with his hand, his fingers sparking with magic for a split second.

"I just wiped you from her memory," he replied with a shrug. "She won't even remember you were here."

Belle nodded, leaning back against the chair with a deep sigh. She felt as though she'd just run a marathon. But then another thought struck her.

"She knew who I was," Belle pointed out. "Did you tell her about me?"

Rumple quirked his brow, looking uncomfortable for a moment.

"I suppose it's possible, I may have at some point mentioned..."

"Rumple," she cut across his words.

"Fine," he conceded with a flourish. "Yes, I told her about you. I bloody well told everyone about you. I was a man in love."

Belle couldn't repress the smile that spread across her lips.

"Who all did you tell about me?" she prompted.

Rumple stood with a sigh, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together.

"Well, Regina, Jefferson, I may have mentioned you once or twice in one of my letters to Cora..."

Belle almost choked on her tea.

"I poured my fucking heart out to Charming," he continued. "Ruminated on the nature of love, it got quite sappy."

"You did not," Belle giggled.

"I swear it's the truth," Rumple averred, cupping her cheek with one scaled hand. "Of course that was after...everything. After you died."

Belle leaned into his touch, shutting her eyes against the tears she could feel forming behind her eyelids. There was no use crying now. They'd been through hell, but they had survived. They had made it out the other side and were stronger for it. She mourned for the years they'd lost, but she couldn't regret them. Couldn't wish for any outcome other than the one they had. He was her True Love, and soon he would be her husband. There was no happier ending than that.

"I wish I could spare you all of it," he continued. "It's so tempting, Belle. I should have let you kiss me. I should have never thrown you out for nothing more than loving me."

"So that's what happens," came a tremulous voice from behind them.

Rumple spun around revealing their past selves standing in the doorway to the main hall. Belle let her head drop wearily to her hands. So much for not changing the future.


	13. Chapter 13

**queueingtocomplain prompted:**  
**I've discovered that I am a masochist. Because I desperately want to see Present!Belle letting slip about her imprisonment, and Past!Rumple's reaction.**

**anonymous prompted:**  
**A Twist in Time prompt: After hearing past!Rumple say he would chose Baelfire over Belle,present!Rumple is concerned that present!Belle may not know how much she means to him.**

**I kind of fudged on both of these prompts, but the spirit of them is still there.**

* * *

Rumple spun around revealing their past selves standing in the doorway to the main hall.

"What are you doing here?" Rumple demanded.

"Our twenty minutes are up," the past Rumplestiltskin announced snidely. "Besides, I thought I heard a visitor." He seemed to have finally managed to find a shirt, though it was still untucked over his breeches.

"So that's the great tragedy, then?" he continued. "You two have hinted at something bad happening to us. If we take that forgetting potion, one day Belle will kiss me and I'll throw her out to protect my power."

"More or less," Rumple agreed.

"And there's nothing to be done to change it," Rumplestiltskin said resigned. "Not if I want to be sure to see my son again."

Belle nodded morosely.

"You said that between me and your son, you would always pick him," her past self observed. "Knowing the future is a terrible burden."

"You've no idea," both Rumples grunted in unison.

Belle couldn't contain the slightly hysterical laugh that bubbled up in her throat. The other three all turned to look at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"I'm sorry," Belle gasped out between giggles. "It's really not funny. It's just so ridiculous. We came here to find a way back to our own time, dead set on not changing anything and we've all but told you your entire futures. We really screwed up, Rumple."

Her fiancé was watching her warily. "As long as they take the forgetting potion as they're told, our timeline should still be secure," he assured her. "There's no reason to believe we've made any far-reaching changes."

In a reversal of their usual roles, Belle wished she could be as optimistic as her True Love.

"We haven't even found a way back to our own timeline yet," she pointed out. "Who knows how long we could be here. What happens if we're stuck in the past forever? We get stuffed in your vault where you keep the dangerous magic and left to rot?"

She was growing slightly hysterical, but she couldn't help herself. It had been fun at first, to pop in and spy on themselves in the past. But they'd grown complacent. Their pasts had changed, whether they remembered it or not. Her first kiss with Rumple had taken place months before it was supposed to. They knew the truth, that Rumple would one day banish her from the castle. The only thing they'd managed to keep secret was Baelfire's death, the one thing she wanted most to change.

Rumple pulled her up from her chair, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I'll fix this, Belle," he whispered into her hair. "I promise you, I'll fix this."

Belle could only nod against his chest, willing the tears not to fall. He swore that nothing would change, but she was afraid it already had.

"I'm sorry," Belle said after a moment, composing herself. "It's been a strange night, what with seeing you two together and then Regina..."

Rumplestiltskin's head popped up at that. "Regina was here?"

Rumple just waved a hand at him. "I took care of it, everything is fine."

"Who's Regina?" the past Belle asked, looking confusedly among the other three.

Belle couldn't contain another little manic giggle that bubbled up at her past self's ignorance. If only she could stay that way.

"Belle," Rumple said warily.

"I'm sorry," she said again, the laughter coming from somewhere dark and broken deep within her. "It's not funny. It's the least funny thing in the world, but if you can't laugh at yourself who can you?"

Rumplestiltskin was looking back and forth between his houseguests with a confused expression, but the past Belle looked pensive.

"There's more to it, isn't there?"

"What?" Belle asked, composing herself.

"You said Rumple will one day kick me out of the castle for loving him, but I know my own heart. I wouldn't let that happen. I would always come back for him. There must be more to the story, something else that keeps us apart."

For the first time, Belle damned her own perceptiveness. If her past self worked out the truth, Rumplestiltskin would flay Regina alive before she ever had a chance to imprison her. The curse would never be cast, the entire future would be completely derailed.

"No," Belle shook her head. "I was just stubborn. I went off on my own adventures."

"You're lying," her past self interrupted sadly. "I know when I'm lying to myself, Belle."

"I'm protecting you," Belle clarified. "You don't want to know the truth. There is so much heartache ahead for you. But even if I could spare you the pain without drastically changing the future, I wouldn't. Because what we go through makes me into the person I am now."

She turned to look at Rumple, taking his hand in hers. "It makes our love stronger and better. And even though my past hurts, and it still haunts me, it's part of who I am. I wouldn't change that."

She directed the last part directly at her Rumple, willing him to believe her. There was only one thing in their pasts she would change, and it certainly wasn't her imprisonment. She realized that now with astounding clarity.

"Let's go to bed," she said to him, an idea forming at the back of her mind. It was dangerous, reckless and possibly life altering. But then again, wasn't anything worth having?

"Wait!" the past Belle called out. "You're really not going to tell me?"

Belle smiled at herself. "What would be the point? Everything happens exactly as it should. You'll see."

Rumple walked over to his past self, grabbing his hand and pulling the moonstone ring from his finger.

"I'll take this back now, thank you," he smirked at the imp, slipping the ring back on his own finger and turning human once more.

Together, they headed out of the main hall, leaving a pensive looking Belle and a stricken looking Rumplestiltskin in their wake.

* * *

When they had finally made their way to bed for the night, Rumple lay awake thinking about what Belle had said. She wouldn't change a thing about their story, not her imprisonment or his death, not a thing. He couldn't say the same for himself. There was a large part of him that wanted to sit down his past self and detail every wrong thing he'd done, every mistake over the past thirty years and re-write it, the rest of the world be damned. He could spare Belle her trauma, he could spare himself the pain of ever losing her, he could save his son. The power was right here at his fingertips, and yet he'd done nothing.

It was here, in the dark of night, with Belle's peaceful, even breathing as his only company that he could admit the truth to himself.

The wand wasn't working because he didn't want it to.

There was nothing deterring their return trip to Storybrooke, but Rumplestiltskin himself. He didn't want to go back to the present. For the first time, he wanted to stay firmly in the past. Belle was safe and whole, Baelfire was alive. Maybe things weren't perfect, but the two people who mattered most were unscarred. If Regina didn't cast the curse, if he never found Bae, his son would still be alive.

It was so much easier to languish here in a world where his son still drew breath than to journey back to his correct time and face life without him. After all these years, so many that he'd lost count, of searching for his boy, he'd had so little time with him in the end.

He knew some part of him should take comfort in the fact that his son had died a hero. But he couldn't see Bae's passing as anything but a waste. Rumplestiltskin had sacrificed himself to save the two people he loved, and all for naught in the end. Not for the first time he wished Belle and Baelfire had left him dead. He was old, too old. His son had so much life yet, a young son of his own he was just getting to know, the opportunity for a second chance with Emma. All that had been ripped away from him to bring back the Dark One.

A bloody waste.

He rolled over on his side, watching the gentle rise and fall of Belle's chest as she slept. She was all he had. If she ever found out the truth about the dagger and Zelena...

He didn't deserve her and he never would.

His past self had told Belle that given the choice between her and Bae, he would always pick Bae. That wasn't exactly true anymore. The choice had become much more complicated. The only reason he'd hesitated in telling his past self about Baelfire's fate was for Belle's benefit. Magic always came with a price. It was only too easy to imagine Baelfire's life being spared at the cost of Belle's. He couldn't risk it, couldn't lose her again, no matter that his boy would live. Baelfire wouldn't want that.

But on the other hand, he was putting Bae before Belle in this moment. They were trapped in the past, a place they didn't belong, jeopardizing their entire future together because he couldn't let go of his son. It was selfish on his part. He was keeping her here, against her will, because he was afraid to move on. He was still nothing but a coward.

He sighed, a single tear escaping to slip down his cheek. It was time to let go. It was time to move on.

"Goodbye, Bae," he whispered to the darkened room. Even now his boy was trapped in Neverland, subject to the whims of his demonic grandfather. But in just a few short years he would escape. He'd meet Emma, and Henry would be born. If he focused on the good, all the wonderful things that had come from his son's life, perhaps it would be easier to let him go.

"Belle," he whispered, spooning up behind her and nuzzling against her ear. "Wake up, sweetheart."

"Hmm?" she asked sleepily, rolling over and blinking her clear blue eyes at him.

"I'm ready to go."

Belle sat up, suddenly fully awake.

"What do you mean?" she asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"I've been choosing Bae over you, and I can't do that anymore."

"Oh, Rumple, I didn't think -" Rumple cut her off with a raised hand.

"I didn't want to leave the past because that meant I truly had to let him go. I was sacrificing your happiness, our very future, for that. And I'm sorry."

Belle just shook her head, with tears in her eyes.

"He's your son."

"And you're my wife," he replied. "Or very soon will be. My love for you is obviously different, but it's no less strong, Belle. I don't want to put off our future for any longer."

Belle leaned forward and kissed him gently. He let himself get lost in the kiss for a moment, his head pleasantly fuzzy. Nothing mattered in the world but the soft pressure of her lips against his, the sweet taste of her mouth as she stroked her tongue against his. And then it was over and the real world encroached on his mind once again.

"Okay," she said. "If you think you can get the wand to work, we'll go. But lets wait until the morning. Everything looks better with a good night's sleep."

Rumplestiltskin nodded, hoping his resolve wouldn't have slipped by the morning. He curled up around Belle and finally fell into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Only one more chapter and we'll be done! It's almost complete so should be posted either tonight or tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rumple and Belle make it back to the present and find that not all changes are bad.**

**All good things must come to an end. I have had so much fun writing this verse and its remix. I can't thank you enough for reading, commenting, prompting and supporting this story. It was my hiatus project after the season 3 finale and it's finally ending just in time for season 4. I cannot wait for the premiere THIS SUNDAY! So, thanks again and happy Once Upon a Time premiere week to you all!**

* * *

Once Rumple's breathing had evened out, his arms going lax around her, Belle slipped from the bed and padded down the corridor in her bare feet. She was relieved that Rumple had worked out whatever was blocking his use of the Black Fairy wand, but it meant she had limited time to carry out her half formed plan.

She made her way up to Rumple's tower laboratory, quickly locating a quill and some parchment and sitting down to work. She had to be clever about this. If she made even one misstep it could vitally change their future. There was only one thing she wished to change. She knew all magic came with a price, but ever since the fateful event had happened she'd researched, gone over every outcome in her mind. She knew there was another way, she just never thought she'd have an opportunity to test it.

She scribbled down her instructions quickly, praying that her handwriting was legible enough to be read over thirty years in the future. Once she was finished, she addressed it to Rumplestiltskin along with a date and time.

"What are you doing?" came a voice from the doorway, causing Belle to jump and splatter ink across the envelope she was addressing.

She whipped around only to see the past Rumple stalking toward her. A wave of his hand lit all the candles in the tower room, everything suddenly bathed in light. Belle grabbed the envelope from the table, hiding it behind her back.

"Nothing," she said quickly, not sounding nearly as nonchalant as she would hope. "Having trouble sleeping."

Rumplestiltskin arched an eyebrow at her.

"So you decided a trip to the most dangerous room in the castle was in order?"

Belle sighed, her shoulders slumping. There was no use hiding the truth from him. In fact, perhaps it would work better this way.

"I was writing you a letter," she said, holding up the offending parchment. "There are things you need to know about the future. Things I can't tell you right now, but will one day."

Rumplestiltskin's eyebrow arched so high it was at risk of disappearing into his hairline.

"And all those pretty words about everything working out for the best, were they for my benefit or yours?"

"I still think that's true," Belle clamored to explain. "But there's one thing that you absolutely must change."

"Baelfire," he said resolutely.

Belle blanched. "How? How do you know that?"

"Because every time I mention him my older self looks like he's in unbearable pain," Rumplestiltskin explained. "What happens to him?"

Belle held forth the letter, waiting for the imp to take it. "Everything is in here. But you still have to take the potion. You have to forget this conversation and everything else that's happened this past week."

"Why would I do that?" he growled, grabbing the letter from her hand. "If something happens to my son, and I can prevent it, why would I wipe my memory?"

"Because if you don't, too much of our future will change," she cried, willing him to understand. "You can save Bae, but not at the cost of everything else. You have to trust me."

Rumplestiltskin looked down at the envelope in his hands, reading off the date and time Belle had written.

"You promise me this will be enough time?" he asked, looking at her with so much vulnerability in his strange eyes that it almost broke her heart.

"I promise," she replied, hoping against hope she was right.

The sorcerer held her gaze for another long minute, his eyes searching. Then he waved his hand and the envelope disappeared.

"I've sealed it with my magic," he explained. "It will only appear to me at the date and time you specified. That should also allay any doubts I have as to the origin of the letter."

Belle could only nod. She'd done her part. The rest was up to Rumple. She only hoped it would be enough.

She headed for the open doorway, intending to go back to bed when Rumplestiltskin caught her by the elbow.

"I'm trusting you with this, Belle," he said softly. "I think you know better than most how difficult that is for me."

Belle nodded again, then reached up to hug him tightly. This was goodbye, after all. Tomorrow they would go back to the present and she might never see her imp again. She loved all of Rumple, including this part that wore his darkness wrapped around him like a cloak of armor.

She was surprised to feel his arms come around her, holding her close and breathing her in. They stood there in the candlelit tower just holding each other for another long moment. When they finally let go, Rumple had tears in his eyes.

"Goodnight, Rumplestiltskin," she said, cupping his cheek.

"Goodnight, Belle."

* * *

Dawn came quickly, the bright morning sun streaming through the windows of his laboratory all too soon. Rumplestiltskin hated mornings. He was a creature of darkness, the bright morning sun leaving him nowhere to hide. It had taken all his strength not to rip open the letter Belle had given him. Now it was sealed, he was incapable of summoning it until it appeared at its appointed date and time. Whatever happened to Baelfire in the future, he was helpless to do anything about it until that moment arrived. He only hoped Belle had given him enough information and enough time to undo whatever was set in motion in the future.

It was a startling to realize that he trusted her. Rumplestiltskin had learned long ago never to trust anyone, knowing that to put your faith in another person was just asking them to let you down. He'd trusted his father and the man had abandoned him in pursuit of his own youth. He'd trusted Milah and she'd shunned him when he'd returned from battle. He'd even allowed himself to trust Cora and she'd ripped out her own heart rather than be with him. He'd had copious life experience to prove he should never trust anyone, and yet here he was putting the fate of his only child in the hands of a little slip of a girl. A slip of a girl he loved.

He was going to forget that fact, and soon if he read the signs correctly. When Belle had hugged him last night, it felt like a farewell. Whatever had been hindering their return to the future seemed to have been resolved. Today might very well be the last he had with Belle for a long time. He would hurt her, banish her, the woman he loved and trusted. It was an inevitability he couldn't change. Then there was the ominous way the future Belle had spoken of her heartache and pain. He had a feeling that having her heart broken by him was only the start of her troubles.

He shut his eyes, blocking out the sunlight glittering off his beakers and glass vials. If he started thinking like that, he'd never take the forgetting potion. Everything would work out in the end, he had visual evidence of that. That comfort would have to be enough.

He set about finishing the two doses of forgetting potion he had spent the wee hours of the morning concocting. Corking the vials, he set them aside. Each contained enough potion to erase the past five days from his and Belle's memories. There'd undoubtedly be some confusion, but it would be as if those days had never happened. They would have never kissed, never admitted their love for each other, never had a glimpse of their own futures. They would return to their roles as maid and master, not knowing they were really so much more.

A knock from the doorway called his attention and he turned to see the time travelers entering the room, both dressed strangely. Belle was wearing a skirt short enough to reveal her legs all the way to mid thigh. Despite the thick tights she was wearing, he could still clearly make out the lovely shape of them and he swallowed hard, averting his eyes from her. His older self was wearing a beautifully cut jacket and trousers. At least he seemed to still have some sense of style in the land without magic.

"So you're leaving, finally?" he asked, turning back to his workbench and idly moving things about in an effort to look busy. He'd wanted them gone from the moment they arrived, but now that the moment of departure was here he found himself wishing for more time.

"The wand should work now," Rumple replied. "Is your potion ready?"

Rumplestiltskin waved the vials in the other sorcerer's direction.

"Good," he continued. "You absolutely must take that, both you and Belle."

"I know," Rumplestiltskin growled. "We'll drink them as soon as your portal closes."

His future self nodded, moving to the center of the room where the Black Fairy's wand was lying on the table.

With a snap of his fingers, Rumplestiltskin summoned his Belle to the tower room and she appeared in a swirl of purple smoke a moment later holding a tea tray.

"You know I hate when you do that!" she exclaimed, setting the tea down on a nearby bench. "You almost made me drop the tray. I know you like your chipped cup but I don't think you want the entire set to..." she trailed off, suddenly noticing their future selves' strange clothes.

"We're leaving," the future Belle told her. "It's time."

Belle's eyes widened as she looked back and forth among the others.

"So soon?"

"It's been nearly a week, dearest," Rumplestiltskin said. "They must go back to their own time before we end up altering future events."

"I know," she said with a nod of her head. "I just thought we had more time before..."

"I know," he replied. This was it, the end of their short little romance. At least for now. One heated kiss behind closed doors, a little awkward fumbling, and that was it.

"It was nice to see you again," the older Belle said with a laugh, hugging her younger self. Rumplestiltskin was slightly overcome for a moment at the sight of two Belle's holding each other but shook his head. Now was definitely not the time for such thoughts.

The future Rumple picked up the wand from the table, weighing it in his hand for a moment before closing his eyes and giving it one simple flick. Almost immediately a large swirling portal appeared in the middle of the room and Rumplestiltskin backed away from it instinctively.

"Thank you for your hospitality," his future self said with a smirk. "It's been a strange few days, but not unpleasant."

Rumplestiltskin just nodded at his future self. Belle walked forward, grabbing her fiancé's hand. She turned and gave Rumplestiltskin a tremulous smile.

"I suppose this isn't really goodbye, since we're you and technically still here. But I'll miss you all the same."

"Goodbye," his Belle croaked out from beside him.

With a final little wave, the future Belle walked toward the portal tugging her Rumple behind her. The portal swallowed them up and then closed as if it had never been there in the first place. They were gone.

They stood there for a long moment, staring at the place their future selves had just disappeared.

"Bah, time travel," Rumplestiltskin said with a shudder. "It's unnatural."

Belle just giggled, reaching out to run one hand down the length of his arm.

"It's time to uphold our end of the bargain," he said, turning to entwine his fingers with hers.

"There's no getting around this is there?" Belle asked, her blue eyes wide as she stared up at him.

He handed her one vial of forgetting potion, keeping the other for himself.

"I cannot jeopardize my future with Baelfire," he replied, trailing a finger down her soft cheek. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Belle just nodded, tears springing to her eyes. "I understand. And I have faith that we will be together again."

He pulled her to him then, daring to kiss her forehead softly. "I love you," he murmured into her hair. "That won't change just because we forget this week."

Belle nodded once more. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

She gripped his hand as they both drank down the contents of their vials.

For a moment, he thought it hadn't worked, but then a fuzzy feeling overcame him and he was left standing in his lab, holding hands with his maid. Rumplestiltskin dropped her hand as though it had burned him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked a dazed looking Belle. "Go clean or whatever it is you do. I'm busy."

Belle gave him an unimpressed look as she turned to leave. It was only after she was gone that he realized he had tears in his eyes.

What the hell had just happened?

* * *

Belle landed hard on her knees on the barn floor, pulling herself up just as Rumple came through the portal, landing decidedly more gracefully than she had.

"It's still dark out," Rumple observed, glancing through the open barn doors. "If the wand worked correctly, it should be like no time has passed."

"You mean my body has aged a week in the span of seconds?" Belle asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You didn't age at all for twenty-eight years," he pointed out. "You're in very good condition for a fifty-four year old."

"And you don't look a day over two hundred and fifty," Belle shot back with a giggle.

Rumple rolled his eyes at her joke before pulling her into his arms and kissing her soundly.

"What was that for?" Belle asked when they broke apart.

"It's our wedding day," he replied with a soft smile. Belle couldn't help but return his smile, a giddy feeling bubbling up beneath her breastbone.

"Well then, let's get married."

They walked hand in hand back into town, glancing at the bright lights and crowd of people at Granny's Diner.

"I suppose we should stop in," Belle observed. "We were headed there before the whole time portal fiasco."

Rumple looked for a moment like he wanted to disagree, but Belle insisted.

"Come on," she exclaimed before he could voice his protest, dragging him toward the diner. "Princes aren't born every day, after all."

Rumple mumbled something under his breath about an idiot born every minute but she chose to ignore it.

Belle swung open the diner door, greeted by what appeared to be most of the town crammed into the small space and the overwhelming scent of Granny's delicious cooking causing her stomach to rumble appreciatively. Belle had been reminded over the past week what a dismal cook she'd been in the Dark Castle. No wonder Rumple had been so scrawny.

Ruby waved at her from the counter, Archie was seated with Leroy and Princess Abigail at the bar, Regina was canoodling with Robin in a corner booth, and in the center of the cacophony were David and Snow, cuddled up together with their new baby nestled between them. Everything appeared to be exactly as they left it.

Belle let out a sigh of relief, turning to share her observation with Rumple when someone caught her eye making her heart stutter to a stop in her chest.

"Where have you guys been?" asked a familiar voice from behind Rumple. "You know what, don't answer that. I don't want to know. But you almost missed the entire coronation. Go pay your respects to Baby Graham."

Rumple had whipped around at the sound of the voice, staring at its owner with wide eyes.

"Bae?" he rasped out, his hands trembling at his sides. "Is it really you?"

Neal took a long sip of his beer, completely unfazed by the fact he'd just miraculously returned from the dead. But, Belle supposed, in this timeline he had never died in the first place.

"Are you feeling okay, Papa?" he asked with a lopsided grin. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Belle?" Rumple whipped around to look at her. "How -"

Belle was almost as overcome as Rumple. She had hoped, dreamed but never truly believed.

"Consider it a wedding present," she said tremulously. "Your best man."

"Oh, son," Rumple gasped before grabbing Neal and pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "My beautiful boy."

Neal looked slightly bemused, patting his father on the back as Rumple continued to stroke his hair, crying into the collar of his shirt.

"Care to explain?" he asked Belle, looking at her with arched eyebrows.

Belle just shook her head, unable to contain the tears in her own eyes. She hadn't known if it would work, if Rumple would find the letter, if he would believe its contents, if he would follow its instructions. It appeared he had.

She wrapped her arms around both men, not caring about the spectacle they were making in the middle of Granny's. All that mattered was that they were together. Her family was whole.

"Um, guys," Neal said after a moment, slightly alarmed by his father and soon to be step-mother dissolving in tears in the middle of a party celebrating his son's baby uncle. "This is nice, but I've got to go meet Emma at the jail. She went to check in on Zelena."

Belle felt Rumple tense beneath her arms as he pulled back from his son at long last.

"What?" Rumple asked darkly.

"She might be harmless, but she's still a crazy bitch. It seemed smart to check in on her occasionally." Neal said, looking suddenly worried. "Don't worry, Papa. Emma's got her contained and she's lost her magic. There's nothing more she can do."

Rumple turned to look at Belle with a strange expression, but she knew what he was thinking. All magic came with a price. Saving Neal's life had managed to save someone else's as well, and the implications of that made Belle's head spin.

* * *

**anonymous prompted: If you're still taking Back to the Future Rumbelle prompts, I'd love to see Belle spill the beans about Bae after Rumple goes through the portal, and rather than say "he died a hero, don't take that away," tell him the circumstances of Bae's death, that his little maid loves research as much as reading, not to change anything prior to Bae's death day, and good luck. Belle was wondering what to get Rumple for a wedding present, and she can't imagine a better one than his son as best man.**

**I didn't want to post the prompt at the beginning of the chapter and give everything away!**


End file.
